Necromancy
The power to utilize magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. Form of Magic. Opposite to Animancy. Practitioners of this trade are known as Necromancers. Also Called * Black/Dark Animancy * Necrokinesis * Necro Magic * Undeath Magic Capabilities The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. Many practitioners find a way to cheat death one way or another, whether by becoming some form of undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. Applications * Aura Absorption * Conjuration - deceased souls and/or corpses ** Soul Summoning ** Undead Summoning * Death Inducement * Death Magic * Death Sense * Divination - by contacting dead/undead beings * Ectoplasm Manipulation * Immortality * Life-Force Absorption * Mediumship * Mold Manipulation - dead matter * Motor-Skill Manipulation - dead/undead beings * Pain Inducement * Pain Suppression * Reanimation * Resurrection * Spell Casting * Spirit Magic ** Soul Absorption * Undead Manipulation ** Phantasm Manipulation ** Zombie Manipulation Techniques * Cemetery Empowerment * Death Empowerment Associations * Curse Inducement * Dark Arts * Death-Force Manipulation * Death Manipulation * Death Transcendency * Grim Reaper Physiology * Lich Physiology * Necroplasmic Conversion * Nether Manipulation * Rot Inducement * Spirit Physiology * Spiritualism * Undead Physiology * Voodoo * Vodou Deity Physiology Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *May be Weak against Animancy and other Life-Based powers. Known Users See Also: Necromancer. Known Objects * Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (Evil Dead) * So'unga (Inuyasha) * Book of Shadows (Corpse Party: Book Of Shadows) * Book of the Dead (The Mummy) * Imperial Arms Yatsufasa (Akame Ga Kill!) * Black Volume of the Dead (Shadowhunter Chronicles) Gallery Quan Chi MK9.png|Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) is a powerful necromancer. Skylanders Hex.jpeg|Hex (Skylanders) 6683.NECROMANCER01.jpg|A Necromancer manipulating the souls of the dead. Necromancer.jpg Ultima.jpg|A Necromancer (Ultima Online) Gandalf Rip Off.jpg|A Necromancer (Warcraft 3) Necro Hottie.jpg|Necromancer (Guild Wars) Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Aladdin: The Animated Series) Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Bloodwynd.jpg|Bloodwynd (DC Comics) Eucliwood Hellscythe.jpg|Eucliwood Hellscythe (Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?) Sidony.png|Sidony (Dragon Age) MzRuby artwork.png|As the Chief Mystic of the Fiendish Five, Mz. Ruby's powers allow her to break both the laws of man and nature at the same time. Keith's Necromancy.jpg|Keith (Fairy Tail) is revealed to be a Necromancer. MalornAshthorn.png|Necromancers (Wizard 101) are wizards and witches from the School of Death, their specialties versed around death magic. Images_necronomicon.jpg|Necronomicon Ex-Mortis (Evil Dead), the Book of the Dead. File:Necromancer-melee.jpg|Xul The Necromancer (Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction) Necromancer_H.png|Necromancer (Valkyrie Crusade) Sania H.png|Sania (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of the dead. Merascylla.png|Merascylla (Nanatsu no Taizai) can raise the dead with their rage and spite powering them. malcolm_fade.jpg|Malcolm Fade (Shadowhunter Chronicles) attempted to use necromancy to resurrect his lost lover. Tom Star vs. the Forces of Evil.png|Tom (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) was able to bring long-dead martial arts expert Mackie Hand back from the dead on a whim. Dark_raiden_liu_kang.PNG|Raiden (Mortal Kombat) using the necromancy techniques of the Houan cult to reanimate Liu Kang. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to summon the spirits of the dead. Ahmanet from The Mummy.jpg|Through a pact she made with Set, Ahmanet (Dark Universe) gained tremendous power over necromancy, able to reanimate herself as an undead, mummify people and even reanimate dead corpses that abide by her will. So'unga.jpg|So'unga (Inuyasha) is a demon sword with tremendous necromantic powers, allowing the reanimation of hundreds of dead souls and open a massive portal to the netherworld that can absorb the entire world. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) is a witch that follows a dark-path, and in doing so she was know for using forbidden and dark magic including necromancy to use as she see fit. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries